irisjpopfandomcom-20200214-history
NEXTAGE
'''NEXTAGE '''is the 2nd track featured in i☆Ris' 10th single, Bright Fantasy. Lyrics Full Version Romaji= Asu wo mada shinjiteru kara Kokoro tsunagi “ima” wo ikiru Kasukana hikari ni kibou to nazukete Daiji ni gyutto dakishimetanda Bokura wa genkai nante mitomecha inai yo Kokoro ga ugokeba mirai wa kawaru Omoi tsunagi negau asu no Dejavu oikake saa fumidase Samenai yume no hotetta binetsu no naka bokura Akireru kurai zenryoku de kyou wo agaku “Hitori ja nai yo” sono koe ga michibiku hou he hashire NEXTEP NEXTAGE Bokura wo matsu tsugi no basho made Kokoro kasanete unmei koete “Ima” wo ikinuke Itsukara touzen datte omotteta no kana Daiji na koto hodo mienai ne Bokura kouyatte deai isshoni iru kyou wa Ikutsu no kiseki kara umaretan darou? Kokoro musubi negau asu wo Shinjite “ima” wo tsunage mirai he Samenai yume ni nari hibiku munasawagi no naka Bukiyou na mama hisshi ni omoi wo sakebu “Akiramenaide” sono koe ga kikoeta hou he hashire NEXTEP NEXTAGE Koi kogareta ano takami made Yubi no sukima kara koboreru tabi Hiroi atsumete dakishimeru kibou no hikari Ima “puraido” to iu namida ni Kagayaki mashite yuku Samenai yume no hotetta binetsu no naka bokura Bukakkou demo zenryoku de kyou wo agaku “Hitori ja nai yo” sono koe ga michibiku hou he hashire NEXTEP NEXTAGE Bokura wo matsu tsugi no basho made Kokoro kasanete unmei koete “Ima” wo ikinuke |-|Kanji= 明日を　まだ信じてるから 心　つなぎ“今”を生きる かすかな光に　希望と名づけて 大事にギュッと抱きしめたんだ 僕らは　限界なんて　認めちゃいないよ 心が動けば　未来は変わる 想い　つなぎ　願う　明日の デジャヴ　追いかけ　さあ　踏み出せ 覚めない夢の　火照った微熱の中　僕ら 呆れるくらい　全力で今日をあがく “一人じゃないよ” その声が導く方へ走れ NEXTEP NEXTAGE(ネクステップ・ネクステージ) 僕らを待つ　次の場所まで 心 かさねて　運命　越えて “今”を生き抜け いつから当然だって　思ってたのかな 大事なコトほど視えないね 僕らこうやって出逢い　一緒にいる今日は 幾つの奇跡から生まれたんだろう？ 心 結び　願う　明日を 信じて“今”をつなげ　未来へ 覚めない夢に　鳴り響く胸騒ぎの中 不器用なまま　必死に想いを叫ぶ “諦めないで” その声が聴こえた方へ走れ NEXTEP NEXTAGE 恋い焦がれた　あの高みまで 指の隙間から　こぼれるたび 拾い集めて　抱きしめる　希望の光 今“プライド”という涙に 輝き増してゆく 覚めない夢の　火照った微熱の中 僕ら 不格好でも　全力で今日をあがく “一人じゃないよ”その声が導く方へ走れ NEXTEP NEXTAGE 僕らを待つ　次の場所まで 心　かさねて　運命　越えて “今”を生き抜け |-|English= Because we still believe in tomorrow Our hearts will live through its connection to “now” Naming that faint light as hope We embraced it carefully and tightly We won’t recognize things like limits As long as our hearts move, we will change the future Emotions link to prayers, as we Chase after tomorrow’s déjà vu, come, step out Within the burning fever of an everlasting dream, we Struggled in today with all our mights to an astounding degree “You’re not alone”, run in the direction led by that voice NEXTEP NEXTAGE Is waiting for us, till the next place Layering our hearts, overcoming destiny Survive “now” Since when did we start thinking of it as ordinary That precious things can’t be seen? We’ve met like this, and today which we’re together Was born from numerous miracles, right? Hearts connect to prayers, as we Believe in tomorrow and connect the future to “now” With thundering hearbeats in an everlasting dream We scream out our feelings desperately, awkwardly “Don’t give up”, run in the direction of that voice NEXTEP NEXTAGE Until that yearned for peak Every time it leaks from between our fingers We gather and embrace the light of hope Now, it shines even brighter Through these tears known as “pride” Within the burning fever of an everlasting dream, we Struggled in today with all our mights, even if we lose our cool “You’re not alone”, run in the direction led by that voice NEXTEP NEXTAGE Is waiting for us, till the next place Layering our hearts, overcoming destiny Survive “now”